fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
Cupid Cupid is a fusion element that requires Love (unofficial element) (650 diamonds), Light (650 diamonds) and 600 diamonds, in a total of 1900 diamonds. Cupid, being a reincarnation of Love element, has a combo potential with its degrade, however. Cupid rarely does damage, but can be a conjunction with healing spells and health leechers. Statistics Damage : Moderately High Defense : High Speed : Above Average Spells Cupid's Arrow User shoots an arrow of love that infatuates opponents, making them take more damage over time. Direct hitting causes Infatuation while indirect hit does medium damage. --> The user elevates on the air, grow wings, and shoot an arrow that has hearts surrounding it. If it directly hits an opponent, it will cause a debuff called "Infatuation", which makes them take +10 more damage from projectiles the more they are damaged, and it increases. It can also explode, however. But this time, it will do 250 ~ 375 damage. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown *Consumes 300 mana * Note : '''When the love arrow is shot to a player currently in a safe zone, he/she still has the debuff and it activates when that player goes out of the safe zone. Indirect hitting will obviously not work. '''Wings of Love User sprouts heavenly wings from their back and fly away towards the direction of the mouse cursor. --> The user will elevate in the mid-air. They will spin 3 times, and then grow white wings. They will fly on the direction of the mouse cursor, similar to Septic Splatter, but in the air. They will leave apparisions of the caster per second. Which then disappear after a second. They will land on the direction of the mouse cursor, and then be able to walk on solid ground. This transportation spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 850 shards * Note : '''To prevent cheap hits and airborne combos, spells are disabled during flight. '''Affection User marks all allies and them self with hearts giving them boosted power and speed for a few seconds. Those hearts will heal a medium amount of health afterwards. --> The user will teleport to every ally on the map (no matter how far). They are invulnerable during this. The caster then shoots a love arrow on them, marking a heart on him/her. That heart gives boosted power (+13) and boosted speed (+21). It will last there for 7 seconds. When the caster comes back, he also boosts himself but a bit more than his party members (+15 for power and +24 for speed). It will heal himself and his companions afterwards (+100 per party member and +120 for the user). This healing spell has a 24 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 950 shards Stupid Love User shoots multiple love arrows around them which repel opponents then push them away, dealing low damage. --> The user will tpose in their location, and then 8 love arrows surround the caster, which then are shot in the direction they are facing at, reaching 20 studs. If there are opponents caught, they are repelled by that arrow, dealing 50 ~ 100 damage, and then pushed away, dealing 70 ~ 150 damage. It deals a total of 120 ~ 250 damage. This close range spell has a 6 second cooldown. *''Consumes 375 mana and costs 1150 shards'' Endearment User targets all opponents and sends allies in the air healing them while shooting love arrows at opponents dealing high damage. --> The user grows wings (similar to Wings of Love but bigger) and then fly high in the air. The wings serve as a protection against projectiles (except for beams and Dragon's Ember) which turns hypnotized by the cupid (the caster) and is flung back at the opponent dealing the same damage it does. Nearby allies and opponents are targeted with a heart mark on each of them. If it is confirmed as a party member, they are sent in the air and healed 10 per second, but if it's an opponent, Love Arrows are shot at them. If there is more than one, the user will attempt to shoot at them one by one, each arrow dealing 28 ~ 56 damage. It will do a total of 252 ~ 504 damage, as 9 arrows are shot. Then a huge love arrow is shot depending on how many opponents are there, dealing 58 ~ 96 damage, dealing a total damage of 300 ~ 600 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 55 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1300 shards * Note : '''The more opponents there are, the longer the ultimate lasts, and the more health the allies get. * '''Note : '''Beware that other stray players can still damage you with beams. '''Trivia * Cupid's projectiles are basically Arrows of Love or Love Arrows, as it is based on a mythical creature that shoots arrows to infatuate people, with the appearance of a child with wings equipping a bow and an arrow that is a heart, more known as the Cupid. * Cupid's Arrow is the second spell that is a 2-in-1 spell, being the first is Echoes. > However, Echoes is a 3-in-1 spell. * The sound when the arrow (from Stupid Love) pushes away opponents is shared from Illusive Atake. Category:Pure's Finest Element